This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Methods: NMR Spectroscopy Two 20 mg aliquots of each sample were deuterium exchanged by dissolving in D2O (99.9 % D) and freeze-drying. The samples were then dissolved in 0.7 mL D2O (99.96 % D) and placed in a 5-mm NMR tube. 1-D Proton NMR spectra were acquired on a Varian Inova-800 spectrometer at 25 [unreadable]C. Spectral width was 12789.8 Hz. For each sample 8 scans were averaged. Chemical shifts were referenced to the HDO signal ([unreadable]=4.77 ppm at 25 [unreadable]C).